


Kaiju Chips

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, K-Sci couch, Kaiju, Kaiju chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from the audio diary of Newt the Rockstar, Kaiju Scientist—NOT ‘GROUPIE’ HERMANN—where was I—! Scientist extraordinaire, April 14th, 2019.</p><p>Crossposted <a href="http://shmoo92.tumblr.com/post/92154201333/wisesnail-newton-asleep-in-the-lab-if-i-were">here</a> as a reblog of <a href="http://wisesnail.tumblr.com/post/62454793428/newton-asleep-in-the-lab-if-i-were-able-to">wisenail's lovely art</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Newton asleep in the lab](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99914) by Wisesnail. 



"…you can see, the cells of this Kaiju show a remarkably similar structure to the ones from Raythe and HK-16. It’s like the Kaiju are reusing bits or something—though I have to say, OS-19—which is why I’m stuck sharing a lab with Doctor Sweatervest damn I am so glad this setup’s only temporary—OS-19 had remarkably sharp claws, as seen when it tore open the chest plate of, uh, that three-armed Jaeger, what’s it called... well, whatever it is, OS-19 carved it open with no difficulty whatsoever— are the lights in here this bright on purpose or is this some kind of hazing? ‘cause all the halos? Really distracting. 'm sure I have a visor around somewhere—KAIJU CHIPS and suddenly I’m very hungry. I can take a snack—"

Plastic rattling.

"—break. I can—"

 _crunch_  

 _"—to’ally_  take a snack break. Just watch m—"

 _crunch_  

"No harm’ll come if I—"

_crunch_

"—just sit down for a minute…"

Fabric rustling, springs groaning pathetically.

"Seriously the worst couch ever."

_crunch_

"Yep, just gonna sit here, just for a minute… a little… minute…"

Deep, even breathing.

Chip bag sounds.

Deep, even breathing.

 _clump_ beat  _clump_ beat

Deep, even, breathing.

 _clump_ beat  _clump—_

“Doctor Geiszler, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave— well, at least he’s quiet for once.”

*beep*


End file.
